Pokemon in my back pocket
by Albedo66
Summary: Ash loves his Pokemon. Question is how much is too much? For some it is a waking realization a problem is about to bite them in the butt. Others they learn to exist with their Pokemon and in return that relationship is stable. Ash's charizard is just the first to help in this lesson.


Pokemon in my back pocket

**Authors note:** How much do Ash and co love their pokemon? In a recent challenge issued by schizoidpixiehallucination the question is asked…and situations clearly are devised in scenarios that may or may not be for reader viewing. So that is why it is in this section. This story does have Pokemon and Trainer physical connections so if you are ok with that please read further and delve into the Pokemon of training hardcore.

Ash Ketchum found a nice relaxing spot by the lake to rest up from his many rounds in the current league championship. He was worn thin training his pokemon and it wasn't everyday he got to enjoy the sound of the water and catch some shut eye. Today he could not worry about his pokemon for luck had it there was a Pokecenter nearby so he just dropped the whole lot of them there. Thankfully Pikachu left as well, the tiny fuck was getting on his nerve of late. Yes he loved Pikachu, hell there wasn't a time he didn't screw his butt hole, but today was different for him. He had no energy to let loose his frustration or his anguish out on his beloved Pokemon, so, here he would be until the next battle was afoot. His cap was sloped over his eyes and his breathing was heavy as he dreamt of Misty and May topless as they splashed one another.

The sound of wings and a loud thump scared the girls out of his dream and he felt his anger crush his qualm of peace. "What the fuck? Can't you see…oh its just you Charizard." Ash stared at his former pokemon with brown eyes and didn't feel like rushing his friend off. The only problem was he and Charizard did not get along that great. "Hey Charizard…think we can do this some other time? I'm tired and you just woke me from a really great dream."

Charizard though cared little for Ash's wishes. He was horny as hell and he needed to loosen up or else he would blow all over the place. Charging at Ash he sliced at his clothes letting them fall to the forest floor without so much as a second glance. He could see the fury and fear in Ash but cared little for he was ready to return the favor so long ago received unto him as a charizard. Ash ran for it and Charizard blew a flame over his head sending embers down on falling leaves trapping the little runt where he stood.

"Look I'm sorry about raping you so long ago," Ash said, "I love my Pokemon and they all know that I'm the master. I can't expect you to accept such a belated apology…but…it doesn't have to go down this way."

Charizard growled and flapped over to his former master and pushed his back down till he assumed the position. His ass was ready and he fingered him with his talon letting the boy feel what was to come.

"Charizard…not in public please. I know for my length to ride in your hole back then was uncompromising…but understand what you have will literally tear me a new one." Ash tried again but found his Pokemon hardly willing to obey. It was much like this years ago when he tried to train him; uncooperative and always ready to bite him or toss him off his back. As a charmeleon he was less friendly but still manageable in training…and clearly not so forgiving about the time before. Ash looked around and saw they were alone…though that hardly made his situation that much better.

Charizard pulled out his length and pushed against Ash's ass letting him feel his head. When he knew he was hard enough he began to push his erect length into Ash's ass. He enjoyed the feel of his tight cheeks and continued to push in letting him know just how much he wanted this. Holding his hips in place he began to pound his human flesh again and again. Letting out a growl of pleasure he heard the whimpers and cries of the human Ash as he was fucked continually and with little breathing room. He had a giant cock and the deeper he filled up Ash the more he could feel satisfied of what was robbed of him so long ago.

"P-Please stop Charizard…ugh…I-I'm so sorry…" Ash cried but found no ear to lend comfort of hearing for his Pokemon pushed harder still. Ash finally resigned himself to his fate allowing his Pokemon to rape him. He could feel his length push into his rectum and his mouth hung open in a silent scream. The leaves eventually died down but Ash was still held in those powerful talons of his Pokemon.

Charizard licked Ash's back and threw his head back as he felt his climax arrive. Yelling loudly he readied for his final push in and knew that Ash was at his breaking point.

"Ohhhh…fuck me Charizard…let me have your fiery cum!" Ash was sweat covered and his ass would probably be sore for days. Still he loved his Pokemon and what was dealt to them would likely one day be done to him as well. His own cock was brimming with his own cum and it shot forward sticking to none other then Gary Oak's face.

Charizard came hard into Ash and some of it didn't make it in so it seeped out of his crack falling to the ground. Pulling out he flew away; light now that he had gotten rid of his erection.

"You had that coming Ketchum," Gary laughed. Wiping his face off he didn't look back as he left the pathetic excuse for a Pokemon Trainer in a fetal position. Love could never replace power…and thankfully he ensured enough of that to keep his Pokemon at bay.

Misty was close by but not close enough to hear Ash's plea to Charizard to stop fucking him in the ass. She was relaxing in a small secluded pool of water where only flying Pokemon or Under Water Pokemon could catch a peek. Being one of the 'Sensational Sisters' of the Cereulean Gym made it a birthright of hers to be able to stay under water for periods of time without coming up for air or to swim circles around those who thought they were better. Though she had put the Gym behind her; temporarily on break, she didn't forget the lessons learned there. "Ahhh…this is the life."

Of course even a skyward view would reveal little of her nakedly clad body. She had grown out in more then a few places and yet with the clothes she wore she never revealed her curves beneath. Right now she was with her orange hair down and her head tilted up so her face could get some exposure from the pleasing sun, her hands on either side of her. Underneath her Starmie was emitting its water gun technique right into her waiting pussy. She had given instructions for her Pokemon to do this as it helped her relax.

"Ooh…harder Starmie…give me all you got!" Misty squealed in delight. Spreading her legs more she felt the water shoot up and she began to stimulate her clit with her forefinger and middle finger. She was in total ecstasy and no one within miles reach could contact her or interrupt her little heavenly detour from life. All the stress that had formed in her bones was slowly easing away like a trip down a river with nothing but a fishing rod in hand.

Starmie kept up its task and didn't mind doing what it did. Misty treated it with nothing but respect and all the battles won were due to her kindness and never once raising her voice to it. Starmie looked up at Misty as she was spread as far as human legs could take her and marveled at the flexibility of its trainer. Even after all these years she still kept it around, it felt rather pleased by that as it showed just how valuable it was.

Misty quickened the pace of her fingers on her clit and the attack kept on penetrating her sending her rolling over in her wildest dreams. Her breasts bounced as she was resting a little on land and she closed her eyes tight past the pleasure erupting in her belly. "Oh god…ohh…yes yes…I'm cumming!" Misty came hard and her juices clung to her fingers and she sat in some as she finally rested. It took a moment for her heart to stop pounding and when it did she called to her Starmie and watched it pop out of the water before her. "Well done Starmie…time to head home." She said as she patted its head before going to get dressed.

Brock was miles away from Ash and Misty so he clearly had no idea of the erotic adventures they were sharing with their Pokemon. The adventure he was sharing was similar but it wasn't like he was copying that which can't be seen. He had visited a Pokecenter where he had left his Vulpix so long ago. It seemed to have found a home only to end up here again…which was downright sad. He had some time off from his journey with Ash so he figured he would make a pit stop there. Finding his Vulpix he held it in his arms and cherished it dearly…until a thought came to mind. "I think this calls for a celebration!"

Vulpix was glad to be in its friends arms once again…but…it suddenly became wary when they were outside. Set down it stared up with large round eyes and as it saw Brock unzip his pants it still wagged its tail. Turned around with rough hands the Vulpix suddenly felt something hard against its backside. What was he intending to celebrate with something hard?

"Oh yeah…its party time." Brock pulled the Vulpix towards his waiting cock and threw his hips forward letting his length go in. The Vulpix squealed in protest and threw its legs about even going so far as to try and nip at Brock's hands. "Oh you're a feisty one…I remember that now…"

The Vulpix cried its eyes out as Brock betrayed it sending all their memories together into a shameful spiral. No matter the struggle or persistence to leave it was still in too strong of a grip to do so. The Vulpix settled into its situation and went with the push and pulls as Brock was the master and it was just a dominant little lamb in his grip.

"Yeah yeah…I'm cumming baby! Whoo feel the earth shake and roll!" Brock came hard into the Vulpix and settled onto his haunches as he released it. Cum seeped out of its hole and the Vulpix used its forward legs to pull it away. Watching it go he stood up and let out a satisfied moan. "Hmm…Geodude what are you doing…whoa hey!"

Geodude had heard what Brock did and to help out Vulpix it would repay Brock for what had transpired. Pushing Brock down he pulled down his pants with one hand and witnessed his exposed ass with dry uncaring eyes. At one point he did like Brock…but…knowing his love for Pokemon went this far truly hurt it. Finding its destination it curled its fingers inwards and began to push its fist into Brock's ass.

"Hey what are you…no…that does not go…thereeeeee." Brock's voice went up a pitch and he felt his cheeks spread as the fist went deeper. It was not only big but it also hurt like hell. He held his head up and told himself this wasn't bad…but…the more he resisted the harder his cock became. Finally he resigned himself and stroked himself while being fisted by his Geodude. It went on for what seemed minutes until finally he came and Geodude, satisfied, left him alone and scarred for life.

May was out in the forest taking a break from her training. If only she knew all of her friends were thinking the same thing…and…what lessons they learned from it. Still May was naïve to how much a person could love their Pokemon and today she was out with Qualva. Her Pokemon had done much evolving and so she let it wonder about freely. She wore shorts with red shirt and walked aimlessly through the forest feeling at peace. "I couldn't imagine a more peaceful day then this. I hope Qualva is enjoying itself."

Qualva was…from where he sat. He was watching his trainer and masturbating as all he did was stare at her ass. He had dreamt of fucking it for some time but it went against all he was trained not to do and normally it was ok with the female Pokemon, but, this was someone who had looked after him through thick and thin. Cum coated the head of his meaty cock and he felt repulsed that this is what he relied on from the actual thing. He could take any Pokemon he pleased…yet…he watched his trainer and let his cum go to waste. Walking out he startled his trainer and smiled in apology.

"Qualva…you scared me. Next time announce yourself ok?" May smiled at her Pokemon and was about to ask it if it was done. However whatever she was about to say was caught in her throat as she saw his cock's size. It was huge and it was coated in his Pokecum. Her innocent eyes wavered at seeing her first penis…and it happened to belong to her Pokemon. Her heart raced and her hand strayed absently down to her shorts letting them fall down her legs revealing her wet crotch. "D-Did you do that recently?"

Qualva nodded his head shamefully and watched as May let her clothing drop. He felt the need to tell her…yet he refrained himself. Instead he watched her eyes and noted how they never left his length. Trailing a scaled like claw over the head he could hear just the faintest of breath being issued by her. His disgust over his earlier actions was beginning to fade and he stroked his shaft slowly feeling a budding courage form to perform for her.

May moaned and took off her shirt revealing her perky nipples. She wore no bra and slid a nervous hand trailing down her stomach until it hesitated at the hem of her panties. Qualva was picking up pace on his penis so she slid her fingers south and began to tease her vagina. She trembled at the touch of her lower lips and slid one tentative finger in sending her head back. She played with herself and all for it…him she should think. Together they filled the forest with the sound of their crashing climax and when done she fell to her knees out of exhaustion. Sweat glistened on her body and she suddenly had an idea, naughty, but with no one around or to tell it didn't seem half bad.

Qualva came again and felt his eyes bulge as he noticed her backside facing him. May seemed in a position he had seen many females of his own specie, but, never had he seen hers in this position. Was this an invitation to come in her? He didn't wish to take her without her permission…it felt wrong and if he ever did it…well…he could never be her Pokemon again without being reminded of it.

"I want you Qualva. It would only be now…so…this invitation is only a once in a life time. I love you and just seeing your…growth I want to feel what it is to be taken by you. Do not think of me as your master, trainer, or even as your friend. Think of me as one of your loves or lovers that I know you have. Take me without guilt or restraint and most of all…take me higher then any guy could ever do for me."

Qualva watched her slide her pantie aside slightly so an opening became available. Approaching he began to push the head of his cock up against her waiting pussy. She was ripe for the taking and as he watched her body quiver he was reminded of her taking a bath so long ago. He always thought of who it was that filled her head with lust and he was envious of the water for being so close to her body. His girth filled up her pussy and as he began to slowly fuck her he was fueled by her moans and his name on her lips.

"Ohh Qualva…yes…oh you are such a bad Pokemon…oh…" She meant it in the most polite way, she hoped he knew that. She wasn't sure how Pokemon dirty talked or what went on in their minds; all she did know was she liked it. She held herself up with one hand and played with her breast as he pounded into her.

Qualva did little slowness after hearing her words and pounded her pussy hard. He dug his claws into her flesh and thrust his cock in so far he thought he had gone into her stomach. The head tunneled in and he could feel her walls contract onto his length. He continued to ram inside her for what seemed minutes until at last he felt his climax reach its peak. Listening to her in hopes of her reaching the same point he didn't have to wait that long.

"Ohhh yes…ho boy…I can't contain it any longer…Qualva!" May came and with her beloved Pokemon the forest floor was a different color. May collapsed with Qualva's cum trailing out of her pussy and her face was pressed against the forest floor. "Hmmm…I kinda liked that…what about you?"

Qualva had left May and didn't look back. Reason being he was done with May and was looking for bigger game. She wasn't a bad fuck, and, a part of him did love her. The thing was it was better he be with his own kind and that is just what he did.

Dawn meanwhile was in a similar position as her Glaceon was situated behind her. She had trained her Glaceon to tend to her needs and they were, for a while, sharing intimacy whenever they could. Her pink skirt was riding up her waist and her love was eating her out from behind. Her tongue was working wonders on her pussy and her slowness built up a longing that welled deep inside. She made it clear that this relationship be secret and none of her other Pokemon were even aware of where they went after Gym Battles. Dawn chewed her bottom lip and wore a devious smile as her Pokemon pressed her face into her backside.

Your juice is most delicious mistress, she thought, your behind is most tender to feel and no joy fills me up more then to fist you in your most private hole. Glaceon was most content with being Dawn's secret lover and if word ever got out she would most certainly be heart broken. Letting her tongue slide in further she used her Pokepaws to hold onto her soft behind to steady herself. Dawn was a squirter and she learned this early on when she was busy probing her deepest recesses.

"Uhhhh…yeah…fist me Glaceon…" Dawn implored of her love. Glaceon did just that sliding her blue fist into Dawn's pussy. She went in up to her elbow and pulled in and out feeling her walls and the wetness in.

Glaceon let her free paw go to her own wanting pussy and played with her clit feeling her arousal burn. She continued to fist her love and alone in these parts they were perfectly free of judgment and rules their peers might other wise give them. The fading sun was departing for pleasant tomorrows and soon the moon would be upon them. Quickening her pace she let Dawn know of the impending darkness and they shared a similar thought as Dawn played with her nipple.

"That's it…there that's…oh goddd!" Dawn squirted just as Glaceon removed her paw and she got a face full of it. Glaceon did not mind for as a Pokemon their taste buds were different then humans. Lapping up what she could from her face she nuzzled against Dawn's cheeks before joining her as she laid down. Pulled to her chest she felt her breasts comforting her and lulling sleep into her already weary eyes. "You did great Glaceon. Tomorrow we shall meet up with the others…for now…you deserve some shut eye."

Meeting up the trainers all stood before one another. Ash was shaking and looking up at the sky frequently. Brock was huddled by the tree looking like he had a stalker on hand. Misty was all smiles and quite refreshed looking as she played with her hair. Dawn was all giggles and yet a part of her was sad as she held herself. Dawn was the content looking one of them all and hardly seemed to show any sign of weariness or suffering. "So how did everyone spend break?"

**Authors note:** Shocking I know. Still I hope the general reading and ideas are positive…one can never be sure. Anyway thanks for reading and feel free to review should you want to.


End file.
